inmortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Smoke
*[[Noob-Smoke|''Acerca de la alianza con Noob Saibot, leer Noob-Smoke]]. '''Tomas Vrbada', Smoke, fue un guerrero perteneciente al clan Lin Kuei, que debutó como personaje oculto en Mortal Kombat II. Durante esta aparición se limitó a ser un derivado de Scorpion, y también solía aparecer al azar antes de los kombates entregando algunas pistasPistas de Smoke en Mortal Kombat II: "You can start finding me" ("Puedes empezar a buscarme"), "Ermac who?" ("¿Ermac quién?"), "You can not defeat me" ("No puedes derrotarme"), "I am one of three" ("Soy uno de los tres"), "Portal" ("Portal"), "Prove yourself" ("Pruébate"), "I am called Smoke" ("Me llaman Smoke"), "I will meet you in Goro's Lair" ("Te encontraré en la Guarida de Goro"), "Mortal Kombat One" ("Mortal Kombat Uno"). y oculto tras los árboles de Living Forest. En 1995 se vuelve un personaje jugable en Mortal Kombat 3 siendo un ciberninja. Ambas versiones fueron incluidas simultáneamente en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 y Mortal Kombat Trilogy, y para diferenciarlas entre sí cada versión fue denominada por los jugadores como Human Smoke y Robot Smoke, aún cuando en los mencionados videojuegos ambas son llamadas Smoke. Posteriormente en Mortal Kombat Deception, Smoke deja de ser un palette swap de Scorpion para tener movimientos especiales propios, y en el mismo título forma equipo con Noob Saibot. Aunque se ha sugerido su presencia en Mortal KombatMortal Kombat II; texto del mensaje de desbloqueo del personaje: "Ahora debes batallar contra un personaje sin descubrir de Mortal Kombat Uno sic". y en Mortal Kombat 4Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3; final de Smoke: "['''Smoke'] regresa al bosque oculto para continuar su estudio, y allí permanecerá hasta que haya mejorado las habilidades de los ninjas restantes y poder competir en Mortal Kombat 4"., '''Smoke' no participa en éstos títulos. En Mortal Kombat Armageddon se separa de su contraparte Noob Saibot sin mayor detalle, y en la nueva línea temporal de Mortal Kombat (2011) se evita su transformación en ciberninja. En Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, Smoke hace una breve aparición oculto en Living Forest para desafiar al jugador con cinco misiones para desbloquear el videojuego Mortal Kombat II. Historia Smoke es un guerrero lin kuei quien se encuentra en Outworld acompañando a Sub-Zero, en su misión de asesinar a Shang Tsung. La misión no fue completada y ambos retornan al clan, descubriendo que se ha iniciado un proceso de automatización para convertir a los guerreros en ciberninjas. Ambos se negaron a participar del procedimiento y huyeron del clan, sin embargo Smoke fue capturado y convertido en máquina, siendo renombrado como Unidad LK-7T2Mortal Kombat 3; manual de usuario para los ports de consolas, biografía de Smoke: "''Smoke, unidad LK-7T2, es el tercer prototipo de ciberninja construido por el Lin Kuei.. En ese momento, el Lin Kuei lo programa forzándolo a ir en busca de su antiguo amigo para asesinarlo. Durante la invasión de Outworld en Earthrealm, '''Smoke' se encontró perseguido por las tropas de Shao Kahn. En algún momento él descubre que aún tiene alma con la ayuda de Sub-Zero, y se enfrentó contra los enemigos de Outworld, sin embargo Smoke fue derrotado, y su cuerpo trasladado a la Fortaleza de Shao Kahn como un trofeo de guerra. Tiempo después, el cuerpo de Smoke fue descubierto por Noob SaibotMortal Kombat Deception; biografía de Noob-Smoke: "Encontré a mi primer "aliado" en la abandonada Fortaleza de Shao Kahn. En lo profundo del laberinto de cámaras de torturas y prisiones, el ciberninja '''Smoke' yace inoperativo''".Este evento es descrito en el cómic Mortal Kombat Deception Limited Edition., quien lo reactivó y reprogramó para que solo le obedeciera a él. Una vez reparado, Smoke se convirtió en aliado de Noob Saibot, y su nanotecnología sirvió como base para crear un ejército de ciberdemonios. Ambos atacan el Templo Lin Kuei ubicado en Arctika para convertir a sus miembros en guerreros obscuros, pero ambos fueron derrotados por TavenMortal Kombat Deception; modo Konquest, nivel de juego Lin Kuei Palace.. Mas tarde se le ve luchando junto a las fuerzas del bien durante el Armagedón, mientras que Noob Saibot lucha con las fuerzas del mal. Reescribiendo la historia Cuando era un niño, Tomas Vrbada fue secuestrado y quemado vivo como parte de un sacrificio ofrecido a un demonio por un obscuro culto. Tomas volvió a la vida como un enenra y tomó venganza contra sus captoresMortal Kombat (2011); final de Smoke.. Los recuerdos de estos eventos se bloquearon y con el paso de los años fue reclutado por el clan Lin Kuei, impresionados por sus habilidades para escapar. Desde ese momento, ahora llamado Smoke, consideró al clan como su propia familia especialmente a Tundra, quien es como un hermano para élMortal Kombat (2011); biografía de Smoke.. Ambos viajan a Outworld en busca de Sub-Zero, desaparecido en el décimo torneo. En ese momento Tundra adopta la identidad de su hermano y se separan para encontrarlo. Entonces Kitana aparece frente a Smoke y kombaten, pero ella es derrotada y el ninja prosigue en su búsqueda. Durante su camino, advierte la presencia del Dragón Negro en medio de una adquisición de armas. Kano intenta acabar con él, pero falló en el intento. Entonces, Shang Tsung asume la identidad del original Sub-Zero y enfrenta a Smoke junto con Reptile, no obstante ambos son derrotados. Cuando Smoke le exige explicaciones al hechicero sobre el paradero de Sub-Zero, sorpresivamente un invisible Sektor le ataca obligándolo a retroceder. Aunque cuando Smoke supera a Sektor, otros ciberninjas ocultos aparecen para capturarlo. La oportuna intervención de Raiden libera a Smoke, y le pide ayuda para kombatir en el torneo a favor de Earthrealm, sin embargo Smoke declina al estar buscando a Sub-Zero. No obstante, de todas formas acompaña a Raiden al Coliseo de Shao Kahn. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde. Sub-Zero era capturado por ciberninjas del Lin Kuei para iniciar el proceso de automatización. Posteriormente, acompaña a Raiden y a Johnny Cage en busca de guerreros para kombatir contra Shao Kahn. Pronto encuentran a Kitana a quien Smoke enfrenta junto con Cage. Ambos son derrotados. Más adelante Smoke confunde a Kitana con Mileena tras ser derrotada por Jade. Aún cuando Smoke no es visto kombatir en el Mortal Kombat II, Raiden le revela a Liu Kang que Smoke ha sido derrotado. Durante la invasión de Outworld en Earthrealm, Smoke ayuda a su antiguo kamarada Sub-Zero, ahora convertido en ciberninja, y lo lleva ante Jax para que repararlo. Eventualmente, Smoke es derrotado junto al resto de los guerreros por Sindel, y luego es resucitado por Quan Chi para kombatir contra Raiden. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat Annihilation *''[[Mortal Kombat Annihilation|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Annihilation]]. Kitana y Liu Kang abandonan la ''veloesfera y caminan en búsqueda de Nightwolf, sin embargo son interceptados por Smoke. Kitana es violentamente apartada y Smoke kombate contra Kang. Luego de un largo kombate, aparece Sub-Zero y lo congela, justo cuando Smoke se disponía a disparar un misil. Entonces le advierte a Liu Kang de la explosión inminente y éste lo arroja hacia el fondo del abismo. Posteriormente, Sub-Zero revela que Smoke estaba originalmente en su búsqueda antes de ser reprogramado para servir a Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm *''[[Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm]]. Sub-Zero reconoce a '''Smoke' como un enemigo desconocido, y revela su pasado al resto de sus kamaradas. También relata su intento de escapar del proceso de automatización del Lin Kuei y la eventual captura de Smoke por el Maestro Oniro. Eventualmente, Sub-Zero encuentra a Smoke y kombaten, pero Oniro interviene sorpresivamente para capturar a Sub-Zero. Tras un largo kombate, Smoke logra recordar su pasado y enfrenta a Oniro para proteger a Sub-Zero. Cómics *''[[Mortal Kombat (Cómics)|Artículo principal Cómics de Mortal Kombat]]. En Mortal Kombat II Collector's Edition hace una breve aparición piloteando la aeronave que transporta al nuevo Sub-Zero y a otros kombatientes a un inconcluso enfrentamiento contra Shang Tsung y sus guerreros. Cerca del final de Mortal Kombat Battlewave (A fighting chance), '''Smoke' junto a Jade aparecen en la habitación del hospital donde Jax permanece internado para asesinarlo, y también como una forma de demostrar su valía a Shao Kahn. Aunque se condición es notoriamente desfavorable, Jax derriba a ambos enemigos obligándolos a escapar. Smoke comparte la potada de Mortal Kombat Battlewave (No guts, no glory), pero solo aparecen en la última página. En el siguiente número, Mortal Kombat Battlewave (Days of thunder, nights of pain), nuevamente Smoke y Jade se unen para completar una nueva misión. Esta vez intentan eliminar a Jonnhy Cage y a un recuperado Jax dentro de un avión que cae en picada, pero Jax se deshace de Smoke con facilidad. La última aparición de Smoke en la serie Battlewave fue en Death Moves, como otro invitado más en la supuesta boda de Shao Kahn y Sonya Blade. Durante el masivo kombate que interrumpe la boda, Smoke solo es visto flotando en el fondo. Enfrentando la derrota una vez más, el último intento de Smoke y Jade por recuperar la gracia del Emperador fue en Mortal Kombat: Rayden & Kano (When part the heavens), donde trataron de matar a un Raiden debilitado, pero fallan e incluso son ahuyentados por la presencia de un empoderado Kano. En Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Sub-Zero: Sekret Origin, Smoke hace una breve aparición convertido en revenant reteniendo a Cyber Sub-Zero mientras Quan Chi lo convierte nuevamente en Sub-Zero. Notas adicionales *A diferencia del videojuego, en Mortal Kombat Annihilation tiene la capacidad de disparar misiles como Sektor. *Usando los colores alternativos del traje clásico de Noob Saibot en Mortal Kombat (2011), su sombra tendrá la apariencia de Smoke en Mortal Kombat II. *La versión ciberninja de Smoke hace una breve aparición entre los recuerdos de Raiden, durante el modo Historia de Mortal Kombat (2011). Notas Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat II Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Annihilation Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Conquest Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Advance